Family Resemblance
by liltrix
Summary: Hook has an encounter with a kid who seems to think he's got the pirate all figured out. Hook/Emma.


**A/N: This ship is taking over my life at the moment. It happens. HOW GOOD WAS TALLAHASEE, THOUGH? SERIOUSLY. I'm so excited for Hook to go to Storybrooke, omfg.  
**

**Anyway. There's been a scenario like this written already with Henry meeting Hook, but I wrote it anyway. And I wrote it kind of quickly. Also, I took a fic I read where Hook speaks with the Giant as a headcanon. :D Reviews would be lovely, as always.  
**

* * *

"You're in love with my mom."

Just like that. Point blank. It wasn't a question; hell, it didn't even sound doubtful. It was a flat out proclamation. Like this kid just _knew_. Like he had him all figured out.

And Hook didn't even know the kid. But he could guess.

Short, with a light brown mop of hair. Probably about ten. Precocious, unwavering expression with a resilient yet amiable look in the eyes. Yep. Definitely Emma's son. Who else could it be, if he was accusing Hook of being in love with the kid's mother? Hook had heard about him, but he hadn't actually had the pleasure of meeting him. Until now.

Currently, Emma's kid – what was his name? Henry? – was sitting across from Hook at the local Storybooke diner, owned by Red Riding Hood's grandmother, his small arms folded on the table, his frame leaning forward, a knowing grin on his face that looked rather discomfiting on a prepubescent boy. It meant that this kid was too smart for his own good. Hook hadn't expected to be bombarded with this sudden declaration- a declaration that wasn't true at all, by the way- when he'd wandered into the diner without much plan in mind. He'd been laying low for the past few weeks upon his and the woman in question's arrival in Storybrooke, along with her mother (who was nearly the same age as her daughter- weirdest family situation he'd ever come across), as well as that haughty princess and the female warrior at her side. Cora, Hook was sure, was out there somewhere as well. After that damn blonde princess had left him chained up in a giant's lair, he'd been all set to team up with the villain again in order to get what he wanted.

But then he'd had a chat with the giant, and- well. Things changed. He'd understood Emma's reasoning – though he still found it a bit hard to forgive her for it – and the giant, as Emma had made him promise, let him go. Consequently, he ended up crossing paths (or rather, catching up) with "team good" again, and though they'd been reluctant (Emma especially- probably because she couldn't really look him in the eye), they'd had him come along once again, finally actually achieving their means of getting home.

In the past few weeks, Emma had kept an eye on him again, making sure he didn't go batshit and kill Rumpelstiltskin in the middle of the street. Please, as if he'd be so tasteless. The man was nowhere to be seen, anyway.

So maybe Hook had, as a consequence of the annoying sheriff-minded surveillance, spent more time with her than he'd expected in this new world filled with strange moving images in boxes and machines with wheels. More time spent talking, more time prodding at her walls and pushing her buttons and getting her to open up.

But the idea of him being in _love _with her? Certainly, the woman interested him to no end. And he was definitely attracted to her. But love was a not a notion that Hook wanted to consider anytime soon. It was ridiculous.

And apparently it was ridiculous enough for Hook to nearly choke on the water he'd been taking a drink out of before this kid – Henry – had decided it would be a good idea to slide into the booth across from the pirate and act as a voice for Hook's supposed feelings.

"Ex_cuse_ me-?" Hook sputtered rather unintelligibly, putting the glass of water down. But Hook never sputtered, so he was almost more taken aback by his reaction rather than the kid himself.

Reading Hook's response, Henry amended, "Well, love's a little soon. But you like her. Your name is… Killian, right? I'm Henry, Emma's son. But you probably know that."

"It's Hook, actually," Hook corrected, involuntarily grimacing, already regretting how much the kid was affecting him. Because this really wasn't smooth. At all. Then a thought occurred to him: how had Henry even known his real name was Killian? Unless Emma had been talking about him. Calling him by his real name. Feeling a little more in control of the situation, he asked with a smirk, "So your mother has been talking about me, has she not?"

"Oh, yeah, she's been talking loads." Henry took off his backpack and set it next to him on the booth, as if he was planning on staying for a little while, and Hook raised an eyebrow at this. "It's mostly stuff about how you're a revenge-seeking pirate who can't be trusted."

Hook scowled.

"Anyway, I've seen you around her," Henry continued. "The way you look at her. And heck, if I'm ten and I can figure that out, you should be able to."

Leaning forward to rest his head on his hand, Hook studied Henry curiously. "If I'm a 'revenge-seeking pirate' as you say," Hook started, grinning a little, "a fact that I am not disputing, incidentally- why aren't you scared of me?"

To Hook's surprise, Henry grinned back and said, "Hey, I'm Emma's kid. You're not gonna hurt me. Besides, I don't think you're a bad guy. You're just a little suspicious. No offense."

"None taken." Hook leaned back against the booth and stared at the boy across from him. "You've got spunk, lad."

"And _you've _got a thing for my mom."

So he wasn't going to let that go.

"Let's say, hypothetically, I was hopelessly infatuated with your mother," Hook drawled, ignoring the ring of truth in those words. Being in denial was a lot easier than accepting your crazy, irritating feelings. "It's not as if the obstinate sheriff would be interested." (She'd made that much clear in the past few weeks- no matter how he flirted, she was impenetrable). "Besides," he added, picking his glass of water back up, his mind drifting toward vengeance on that horrible, murdering bastard that took away the only woman he'd actually loved, "I have more pressing matters at hand."

"Oh, she's interested," Henry said nonchalantly.

Hook paused with his glass midair. "Sorry?"

"Well, I never said that the fact you're a revenge-seeking pirate is the _only _thing Emma's let slip."

"Let sli- what are you on about?"

"I mean, I really can't remember any of it, though," Henry sighed, picking up his backpack and putting it on, his face all innocence. "Guess you'll have to put that whole 'revenge' thing on hold 'til you figure it out, huh?"

Giving Hook a smile, Henry slid out of the booth, leaving the pirate stunned, slowly realizing he'd been bested yet again.


End file.
